The Adventures of Silverbrook
by Ariana-tan
Summary: This story is about a cat named Silverbrook and her adventures after being kicked out of her Clan.
1. Character Info

**Here's my new story. Hope you like it! Also, I made it so that Brook and Stormfur had a kitten in RiverClan before they were thrown out. Also, Mistyfoot's son Rippletail has a younger sister and a mate now.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing used in this story.**

Hello, my name is Silverbrook. I am a RiverClan cat. I have silver tabby fur and light blue eyes, just like my grandmother, Silverstream, and aunt, Feathertail. My mother is named Brook Where Small Fish Swim, and my father is Stormfur. Both of my parents now live with the Tribe of Rushing Water, but I remained here with the Clans, as I was almost ready to start my apprenticeship by the time my parents left, and they gave me the choice to stay behind.

The reason why I live in RiverClan is that I was born when my parents were still in RiverClan, and I was too young to travel when they were exiled (only about five months). I was taken in by a queen named Mosspelt, so I grew up with another she-cat named Willowpaw.

I was a queen just a couple months ago, when I gave birth to my mate Rippletail's daughter, Fallenpaw (a tortoiseshell she-cat). I was in the nursery at the same time as my former mentor and mother-in-law, Mistyfoot, who had a daughter named Softpaw (who is a calico she-cat), who is now my apprentice now that we are both warriors again. Mistyfoot is now also the mentor of Fallenpaw.


	2. Prologue

**Hey, guys. Here's the new chapter. I'm basically just taking out all the stories from my Quizilla account and uploading them here. Sorry! Anyway, hope you enjoy, and now for the**

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing. Haven't, and probably never will. Sorry. I have all the books, but that doesn't make them mine…**

**Author's Note: Just so you know, this is AU, so Mistyfoot is not deputy. Rippletail is, and Silverbrook has more power in the Clan because she is the deputy's mate.**

Softpaw and I were going to the training hollow to practice some battle moves. Mistyfoot decided to join us and brought Fallenpaw with her to give Softpaw some apprentice competition.

We had only been training for a little while when suddenly a group of warriors rushed into the hollow, snarling and throwing themselves on us.

A warrior named Blackclaw jumped on me. I looked around and saw that the others were being attacked, too. But what surprised me most was who was attacking Mistyfoot: my mate, Rippletail!

When I had managed to throw off Blackclaw, I rushed up behind Rippletail and slashed his hind legs. He turned around in surprise and looked at me. He muttered, "I'm very sorry about this, Silverbrook. I didn't want to – " He was cut off by me slashing my claws across his face. He ran away, and I could sense his sadness, but I knew I couldn't trust him again.

By the time I got over the shock of my mate, and my daughter's father, betraying us, the others had fought off the other warriors. I looked around to see if any of us had any serious injuries. It looked like Fallenpaw had a bad nick in her ear, and that it would need to be treated soon. I also knew that we would be unable to return to the RiverClan camp.

Suddenly, a patrol of, I believe, ThunderClan cats came rushing into the hollow. Snarling, we turned around to defend ourselves again. However, one of the cats, whose name I believed was Brambleclaw, said, "We come in peace. We could hear your fighting all the way from the WindClan border. What happened?"

I answered the best I could. By the time I was finished, I was shaking. I leaned against Mistyfoot's shoulder for support.

One of my friends from ThunderClan, Squirrelflight, bounded over to me and licked my shoulder. She said, "Oh, you poor thing! Are you alright?" Then, she turned to Brambleclaw and pleaded, "Oh, Brambleclaw, **please** can we take them back to camp to get checked out? One of the apprentices is hurt, and her wound will get infected unless she gets some attention soon."

Bramblecalw nodded, so we followed the ThunderClan patrol to their camp and prepared ourselves to explain to the leader of ThunderClan, Firestar, why we were in his camp, uninvited. However, we assumed it would be okay, as we were all at least part-ThunderClan…


End file.
